2012moviefandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Curtis
Noah Curtis is the tritagonist of 2012. He is ten years old and is the only son of Jackson Curtis and Kate Curtis. At first, Noah was cold to his father for abandoning him and his sister Lilly Curtis at first. But when Jackson is nearly killed, he shows concern, though his father does live. Noah is attached to Kate's late boyfriend Gordon Silberman. As he tells Jackson " He's really nice once you get to know him." After Gordon's death, he becomes more attached to Jackson and finally fully accepts him as part of the family. Noah is a survivor of the 2012 apocalypse. Bio In the year 2012, Noah Curtis is seen when he comes out of the Curtis' Household with his sister Lilly Curtis to meet their father Jackson Curtis, who is taking them camping to Yellowstone National Park. While Lilly is delighted to see her father, Noah is cold towards him for abandoning him and Lilly. He calls his father by his first name (Jackson) and asks why he has got a limo, Jackson calmly tells him to stop calling him by his first name and he is his dad, but Noah ignores. After Kate comes out with the camping equipment to give to Jackson, Gordon Silberman (Kate's boyfriend) comes out talking to his friend on his earpiece, he then greets Jackson and admires his limo. Gordon then tells Noah and Lilly to have a nice trip in Yellowstone and warns them to watch out for bears. Noah (while playing on his PSP) then waves goodbye to Gordon and gets into the back of Jackson's limo. Camping in Yellowstone National Park A few days later, Jackson and Lilly are singing a song in the limo, while Noah sits quietly in the back playing on his PSP. They lose connection with the radio as they instead hear a radio host talking that government people are flying all morning, which makes Jackson, Noah, and Lilly very confused. While they are hiking through Yellowstone, Jackson tells Lilly and Noah that he is taking them to a place where he and Kate used to hang out a lot. Noah coldly tells Jackson that he doesn’t want to hear where he and Kate had sex and calls him “Jackson” which makes Jackson even more annoyed. Lilly spots a fence, they then ignore it and continue by climbing over it, despite Noah telling them about the signs. They come across an area that was once a lake that he and Kate would visit before they were married. Suddenly, the U.S. Military arrives and informs them of being in a restricted area. The military brings Jackson and his kids to their government base. Dr. Adrian Helmsley informs them that the area that was once the lake is now unstable and they should stay away from any restricted areas. Jackson finds out that Adrian is also one of the few people who has read the science fiction novel Jackson got published. On their way back to the campground, the family runs into a suspicious Yellowstone hermit named Charlie Frost, who is truly a conspiracy theorist and scientist running a radio show from his trailer. Later that night, Jackson looks on his laptop to see if any parts of the Yellowstone is restricted, Noah is bitten by a mosquito and asks Jackson if he sprayed the tent. Jackson tells him that he is going to get bug spray the next day, Lilly tells Jackson that he wouldn’t work on his book. Jackson truthfully said that he is not, he moves his laptop aside and helps Lilly get ready for bed. He sees Noah’s phone and asked him of who gave it to him, Noah replied that Gordon gave it to him for his birthday, Jackson tried to talk with him, but Noah closes the tent door. The next day, Jackson, Noah, and Lilly went to get medication for mosquito bites. While doing that, they hear that a supermarket in LA had been hit by an earthquake and no one had got hurt. Noah gets a call from Kate (who she and Gordon had survived the earthquake in the store), who wants them to come home. 2012 apocalypse On December 21st, 2012, Jackson, Noah and Lilly return to Los Angeles early in the morning as Kate was glad to know that they were okay. Noah was delighted to see Gordon and hugs him, Jackson sees this and felt left out, though he was not jealous. Noah, Lilly, Kate, and Gordon then head inside to have breakfast while Jackson goes back to work. Later on, Noah is seen eating breakfast with Lilly and Gordon while Kate is talking on the phone who Jackson is on and is frantically warning them that the apocalypse is beginning at any moment, but Kate hangs him up thinking that he is acting crazy. Just as this happens, a 10.9 earthquake strikes Los Angeles and the house begins falling apart. As Kate, Noah, Lilly, and Gordon take cover under the table, Jackson arrives to rescue them. They all head into Jackson's limo and drove straight to the airport on a plane piloted by Gordon as the other pilot Jackson hired was killed. As they were flying out of the crumbling city, Noah watches in horror as the end of the world was beginning. Noah sits with Lilly and consoles her while Jackson tells them about how he knew the apocalypse was going to happen. They all watch in horror as California slides into the Pacific Ocean. Jackson and the family return to Yellowstone to get a map to the ships from Charlie Frost. Jackson and Lilly take off in his trailer and find Charlie at the top of a mountain. He tells Jackson where the map is in his trailer and is killed by the Yellowstone Caldera's volcanic explosion. Jackson and Lilly return to the runway where the rest of the family is waiting. He searches for the map and is nearly killed by the crumbling of the earth at the location of the trailer. This supposed death devastates Noah and Lilly. Gordon is ready to fly the plane out of Yellowstone, but Noah demands, "He's my dad!! We're gonna wait!!" But Gordon starts the plane anyway. As Kate is pulling the ladder up, she suddenly sees a hand coming out of the fissure. Jackson miraculously climbed out. Kate quickly tells Gordon to slow down the plane, as Jackson stands up and runs toward the plane away from the ash cloud. eventually climbs out and escapes with everyone on the plane. When looking at the map, he discovers the ships are in China and concludes that they need a larger plane to get there. They end up in a destroyed Las Vegas, where they run into the Russian twins Jackson drove to the airport, their father Yuri, his girlfriend Tamara, and their dog Caesar. Yuri is a Russian billionaire and has a huge plane of his own, holding all of the sports cars he was to show off in Vegas. Their pilot, Sasha agrees to fly them to China, but he needs another pilot, and Jackson pushes Gordon into co-piloting the plane with Sasha. Jackson, Yuri, and their families nearly escape a toxic cloud of ash headed for Las Vegas, but lose a part of their landing gear. While relaxing on the plane, Jackson and Yuri have a discussion while Noah talks with Alec and Oleg. Sasha and Gordon see fire and smoke coming from the clouds, Sasha then sends Gordon to tell Jackson and Yuri to come up to the cockpit to take a look at what is going on. While looking, they watch in horror as the islands of Hawaii are covered in lava as the Hawaiian Hotspot had erupted. Sasha then tells them that they are low on fuel and that they are going to have to make a landing in the South China Sea. What they do not realize is that the plates have shifted thousands of miles, and Asia is now where the Pacific Ocean was. They crash land, and everyone gets out by driving one of Yuri's cars out of the plane, but the crash kills Sasha, which devastates Tamara. He was her secret lover. A Chinese government rescue plane carrying animals spots the group in the snow, but they only rescue Yuri Karpov, his twins, and their dog, because they have tickets to get on the ships, abandoning Jackson, his family, Gordon, and Tamara (because he knew she was cheating on him). Their only choice is to walk and try to find help, eventually finding a group of Chinese people including a young monk named Nima and his grandparents, trying to get on the ships with the help of his brother, Tenzin, who works on them. The brothers' grandmother forces Tenzin to help Jackson and his companions to get on the ship as well. Tenzin agrees. While they are trying to sneak through the bowels of the American ship, one of Tenzin's tools gets caught in the gears of the gate to the ship, leaving it slightly open, not allowing the ship to move. Tenzin's leg is severely injured and Gordon is killed in the gears in front of Jackson. A gigantic tsunami approaches the site, which floods the ark as the gate was left open. The water begins filling up in the Zoological Bay and Jackson along with Tenzin arrive in the bay. As Tamara was taking Noah and Lilly to the stairs, Noah stops after Kate asks Jackson where Gordon is, Jackson silently shook his head to say no. While talking, an emergency flood barrier traps them in the bay. Tamara then saves Lilly and Caesar from drowning as another flood barrier closes, sacrificing herself. Jackson, Kate, Noah, Nima, Tenzin and the grandparents were trapped in the slowly flooding chamber, Adrian Helmsley arrives to inform about the ship's hydraulics have been jammed. Jackson says he will go and get the tool out of the gears, Noah wanted to help him, but Jackson refuses, knowing that Noah could drown and tells him to stay with Kate. While Jackson was trying to remove the Impact Driver that is jamming the gears, Noah wanted to help his father and heads into the Hydraulics Chamber. Jackson is angry to know that Noah disobeyed him, but decided to let Noah help him, they successfully removed the impact driver from the gears, allowing the Ark to restart its engines before it could impact Mount Everest. Noah then heads back to the Zoological Bay but is worried that Jackson might have drowned. But suddenly, Jackson arrives in the Zoological bay, narrowly escaping death from drowning. Noah then reconciles with him as he was relieved that he was alright. Aftermath Jackson, Kate, Noah, and Lilly survived the apocalypse, along with Yuri's sons, who decide to share Caesar with Jackson's family. They all are forced to begin a new life and find a new home in the now-transformed continent of Africa which has risen up the sea level. Personality Noah Curtis is a 10-year-old boy who (like all kids that age) plays video games and listens to music. He was not aware of the apocalypse that was soon coming and thought that it was just not real. He was at first cold towards his father Jackson after he and Kate were separated and rarely spoken to him on some occasions (and even calling him "Jackson" instead of "Dad") while he was more attached to his mother Kate and her boyfriend Gordon Silberman who gave him a cell phone for his birthday. When the apocalypse started, Noah was very scared and feared that he will lose his family, including his father Jackson. During the Yellowstone Caldera's eruption, Jackson nearly fell down in a crack while looking for the map in Charlie Frost's camper that will find the arks' location, Noah was devastated that his father was dead and refused to leave without him, but when Jackson survived Noah was relieved that he was alright. In the flooding of the arks, Noah was devastated that Gordon was killed and he feared that Jackson may suffer the same fate and wanted to help him remove the tool from the ark's gate gears that is jamming them. They successfully removed the tool and Noah embraced with Jackson as he was glad that he wasn't killed. After the apocalypse ended, Noah had reconciled with Jackson and became more attached to him. He even stopped calling his father by his first name and calls him "Dad", fully respecting him. Trivia * Noah Curtis was portrayed by Liam James who's performance was praised. Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Survivors Category:Children Category:Curtis Family Category:Characters